Maid Service
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian drabbles, Inuyasha/Kuroshitsuji xover
1. French Maid

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome(Sebastian)

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Awww, Kagome looks soooo cute!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging herself and twirling around, "Don't you agree, Ciel?" Her sparkling green eyes looked expectantly towards her finance as he sighed and almost felt pity for his head maid.<p>

Kagome looked amused and not irritated at all at the French maid uniform she had practically been forced into by the young blond fashion-obsessed girl, "Thank you for thinking about me, Lady Elizabeth," She said gratefully, tugging on the rather short black skirt for the time period, "I think it is very cute."

"It's the latest style from France!" Elizabeth said happily, "Oh, and call me Lizzie!" She insisted, fawning over Kagome's rather devious clothes, "Ciel, what do you think?" She asked again, pouting as the Phantomhive looked away.

"Yes, Bocchan," Kagome smiled teasingly, using her native language to refer to her Master, "What do you think? Don't I look cute?" She asked, stepping closer to the younger boy as he nervously stepped back.

"Kagome, stop this behaviour at onc–!" Ciel stiffened and struggled weakly as Kagome abruptly wrapped her arms around him, unknowingly smashing his face into her ample chest and cleavage, "Kagome!" His voice was muffled and his face lit on fire.

The miko laughed, happy to feel that the darkness always surrounding the boy was slowly ebbing away. She promised herself that she would do everything within her power to save Ciel and stop Sebastian from stealing his soul.

_'I won't let that demon win...'_

* * *

><p>Themesrequests are welcome XD


	2. Say Aahh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I'm going to admit right now that it's probably not as good as Sebastian," Kagome managed to grit out, pointedly ignoring said demon's smug smirk, "But I tried especially for you, Bocchan."<p>

Ciel nodded, examining the scones placed in front of him with a critical eye. Just because it was Kagome who made them didn't make her exempt from his expected high standards, "What are you waiting?" Kagome blinked her brilliant eyes, looking somewhat excited and nervous at the same time.

"Right." He slowly took a bite, not wanting to admit out loud that the British quick-bread was acceptable enough for him.

"Young Master – would you like some tea with your meal?" Sebastian politely asked, "Or perhaps some of my Apple Raisin Pie."

The look that Kagome threw him pretty much told him to 'shove it', "Bocchan ~ here, let me help!" The miko smiled brightly, grabbing a scone and lifting it to his mouth, trying to get Ciel's attention off of Sebastian, "Say 'Aahh'!" She laughed lightly at his highly flustered expression and embarrassed stutter.

"Kagome, I demand you stop this right no–mphgh!"

Sebastian gave a sly smirk from the side, satisfied at the moment after riling up the pretty little miko.

Her fiery spirit was just as appealing as Ciel's need for revenge...

* * *

><p>Dedication: <span>Mizue Fukuzawa<span> (for the idea) X3


	3. Most Improper!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Bocchan~!"<p>

His eyelids fluttered a few times, though he simply rolled over and grumbled incomprehensibly a bit, "Bocchan, it's time to wake up!" The voice whispered in his ear and he groaned slightly when a feathery-light touch tickled at his side.

Ciel finally opened his eyes at the excessive and rather irritating tapping on his shoulder, "I'm up, I'm up!" He muttered grumpily, not realising just who was currently leaning over him.

It took him a full minute to actually notice it.

"K-Kagome!" His eyes widened and he pointed a shaky hand at the smiling Japanese woman, "W-what are you doing? This is most improper!" He barked out, grasping his blanket and pulling up his chest so she wouldn't see his overly-large sleeping shirt.

Kagome simply laughed in response at his modesty, "Your cute little British accent only makes it that much more adorable!" Her arms wrapped around Ciel and crushed his head back into her bosom, much to his embarrassment.

"Where is Sebastian?" He asked with his muffled voice and Kagome simply huffed in return at his question.

"Meh, who knows?" She rolled her blue eyes, lowering her lids to half-way, "Such a cute little nightie you wear, Bocchan!" She purred teasingly, much to his embarrassment once again.

Kagome herself was definitely most improper, so why the hell didn't he fire her yet?

(...He honestly couldn't look into her big blue eyes and do it to her...)


	4. Frosting Wars

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

><p>He, honestly, could go without all of this extravagance.<p>

"Bocchan~!" Kagome smiled happily, her bright blue eyes sparkling as presented the thing she had been working hard on all day, "Happy Birthday!" Her arms wrapped around him once again and he struggled to breath from his spot between her ample breasts, "I made you a cake!"

"Perhaps you should let the Young Master go before he suffocates to death," A smooth voice behind them said with amusement, "As much as I am sure that he may enjoy it there."

Both Ciel and Kagome glared at the demonic butler as the latter finally allowed the former to breath.

"Sebastian, I order you to keep your mouth shut," Ciel grumbled, trying to smooth down his hair while trying to push down his slight blush, "I have no need for any celebrations today."

"My Young Lord," Sebastian sighed, stepping closer while maintaining his hold on the perfect cake he had made, "It is not everyday that you turn thirteen-years-old. Here, I have made you your favourite cake."

Kagome frowned, taking a step back and grabbing her cake as Ciel ignored her for the moment, "Sebastian..." She huffed, moving so quickly that she was surprised that the demon could even avoid her 'attack'.

The silence was deafening as the cake frosting slowly slid down Ciel's face.

"Bocchan!" Kagome panicked, quickly running up to the young boy and fretting over him, "I'm so sorry!" She repeated, wiping off the cake from Ciel's face with a handkerchief.

"It's fine." Ciel grumbled, eyeing Sebastian from the corner of his eye and growing irritated when he found his butler was grinning.

Well, at least _he _was the one Kagome fretted over and _not _Sebastian...


	5. Target Practice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I must say," The demon smirked as his red eyes glinted, "You are an excellent shot, Kagome." He was well aware of the jealous glare that Meyrin directed towards the miko, yet did not care too much about it.<p>

"Well," Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration, zeroing in on her target, "I've had lots of practice." She said vaguely, aiming the rifle to the targets that Ciel kindly provided her so she wouldn't get too rusty with her shot.

Ciel smirked as the bullet hit the bulls-eye dead on, "Well done," He praised, earning a pretty smile from Kagome (which, for some reason, made his cheeks heat up ever so slightly), "After all, the Phantomhive servants are only the best."

"Shall we... make this a bit more challenging for you?" Sebastian taunted, amused how Kagome's pretty smile quickly turned into a dark frown at his suggestion.

"I suppose so," Kagome answered in the exact same smug tone and without warning, quickly directed the rifle in Sebastian's path while ignoring Meyrin's horrified gasp, "You offered." With that, she shot, knowing the demon would so easily dodge.

"You will have to do much better than that," Sebastian murmured in a darkly alluring way, bending some to Kagome's height while twirling the bullet between his fingers, "And I know that you can."

Ciel frowned with irritation as Kagome's face turned a light red in her anger, watching as the next round of bullets glowed with her purification energy.

"Stop dodging them then, Mister High-and-Mighty!"


End file.
